Only for a Hapan Princess: The complete story
by Divinity
Summary: Jacen gets a new girlfriend. It's not Tenel Ka. She decides to go home, and accept all of the consequences involved in returning


**Only for a Hapan Princess**   
**part one, two, three, four, five and epilogue!**   
by [Divinity][1]

Description: After graduation, Jacen gets a new girlfriend. It's not Tenel Ka. Tenel Ka, after avoiding Jacen as much as possible decides to go home to Hapes. That means accepting some consequences.   


_rated_: PG-13 for now due to a lot of swear words.   
_spoilers_: a little line from "YJK: Lightsabers"   
_takes_ _place_: sometime after the YJK books, but take into consideration Vector Prime is nonexistent as a place where this story is going. I didn't like that book at all (yet I crave the second one with a passion)   
_ages_: I'm going with 17 for Tenel Ka, 16 for the twins, and 16 for Tria   
_disclaimer:_ These characters, minus Tria (she's mine! all mine! Ha!), belong to their original authors, George Lucas, any other person they belong to et cetera. I'm making no profit off of this. I don't think I could ever make a profit off of this (kinda sad, huh?) Sue me and I'll sue you back! 

Let the insaneness begin!! 

***   
**Part One**

Tenel Ka was so bored. She sat on a boulder near the river on Yavin 4 and watched the water rush by. She had never recalled being so bored in her entire life. Everyone else were off somewhere doing something. They had asked her if she wanted to join them, but she had declined because in all likelihood Jacen's new girlfriend, Tria, would be going with them. Tenel Ka did not desire to see them together.   
It wasn't as if she should even care if Jacen had a girlfriend now. He was pretty popular at the Academy. Most of the girls even talked about him in the girls' showers. She had known before that it was only a matter of time before he realized how adored he was.   
She had just hoped it would happen after she left the Academy.   
If anything, she realized, she should be happy for him. Yet, it was pretty hard to be happy for him when she was the one that wanted to be the girl in his embrace.   
_Dammit!!_ she thought in annoyance.   
There was a rustling in the bushes across the river. Startled, Tenel Ka jumped up into a battle position, waiting for whoever was there.   
Jacen and Tria burst through the bushes, laughing their heads off. _Probably at one of Jacen's jokes,_ she mused silently.   
"Oh, hey, Tenel Ka. How are you?" Tria asked sweetly, still smiling at the joke or whatever it had been.   
"I'm doing fine."   
Jacen greeted her also, but wouldn't believe her lie about feeling fine. He stepped on a few unsubmerged rocks to get to the Tenel Ka's side.   
"What's wrong?" he asked.   
"It's nothing, really. In fact, I should go. I've wasted precious packing time staring into the water like an old woman. Excuse me," she said hastily and turned to leave. Jacen stepped in front of her. "Please, my friend, let me pass."   
"Packing time? Where are you going?" he asked.   
"I'm going home to Hapes tomorrow morning. For good."   
"You're going home?" he asked, surprised and shocked.   
"I believe that is what I said, Jacen."   
In his stunned disbelief, he barely noticed her brush past him. 

*** 

The packing only took a half an hour and it all fit into one nice little box. Tenel Ka had called her mother, told her of her desire to return home and then dealt with the assault of questions.   
"Dear, I know you've graduated, but it seems to me a decision you're not too sure about," her mother said.   
"Mother, I need to return home. I am no longer needed here, and because of the new students space is becoming limited. I need to move on," she said softly as not to alert anyone passing in the hallway.   
"You know what will happen when you return?" the queen asked.   
"I must marry within six months. I know. But I have delayed it too long with the excuse of my Jedi training. I will not hide under excuses any longer."   
Her mother sighed, looking defeated.   
"If it is what you desire, my dear. You know we will always welcome you home with open arms. When should I expect you?"   
"I will leave tomorrow morning. If I'm not home by the end of the week, then something's gone wrong. I'll call otherwise," Tenel Ka said.   
"Very well. Good-bye, my daughter."   
"Good-bye, mother." 

*** 

**Part Two: the next morning**

"Tenel Ka, you can't leave," Jacen said, bursting into her room. He had thought over for an hour the entire situation, and he had decided to convince her to stay.   
"And why not?" she asked, looking up from her datapad. "It is my right to leave anytime I please."   
"I remember you once saying that when you went home, you'd have to marry within 6 months. You can't do that."   
"It is merely a consequence I will have to face. It is better sooner than later, you know." She gave him an inquiring look. "Why should it bother you?" she asked.   
"Because you're my friend and it...it isn't right," he said lamely.   
She shrugged. "It is tradition. It has been for centuries. I would have dealt with it later in life, I just chose to deal with it now."   
Jacen stood at her doorway, not saying a word. He looked terribly troubled, but accepted her decision.   
"Who will you marry?" he asked.   
"Truthfully, I do not know," she said, shutting down the datapad and standing. "Probably some Hapan noble or a political marriage. It makes no difference to me."   
"That is so wrong!" he declared.   
"It is tradition. I've accepted it. Why can't you?" She sighed, and picked up a single bag. "I must be going, Jacen. I'm expected home."   
They walked together to the landing pad where the Rock Dragon awaited.   
Jaina approached them at the ship.   
"She checks out fine. I've already prepped her for flight for you. I hope you don't mind," Jaina said.   
"Not at all, Jaina."   
"I wish you'd consider staying. It won't be the same without you," Tria said, joining the small group.   
"I will keep in touch with you all when I can. Good-bye, my friends," Tenel Ka said, trying to make the fare-wells short. Everyone said their short good-bye's and watched as she entered the ship.   
In minutes the Dragon had cleared for departure and Tenel Ka was gone. 

*** 

**Part Three: 5 1/2 months later.**

"Hey, I got a letter from Tenel Ka!" Jaina said cheerfully, sitting down next to Zekk. She was holding her datapad, scanning the contents of the letter.   
"Well, what does she say?"   
_"Dear friends, How is everything on Yavin? I've been doing okay here. As it turns out, Hapan Politics are really confusing, so it has been a great challenge trying to figure everything out. I'm being worked into the diplomatic side of ruling more and more. In fact, my schedule has been so busy I can hardly find time to even sleep._   
_ I have a request of all of you. In 2 months I will be marrying Lord Deric Kellon, and I would be honored if all of you would come to Hapes for the event."_   
"Married?! Wow, who'd have ever thought?" Jaina said. "I'm pretty shocked."   
"Yeah, me, too," everyone, except Jacen, agreed.   
"I'm not," Jacen said.   
"Why not?" his sister asked. If anyone should have been shocked, it was Jacen. Everyone knew of the attraction he had possessed for the young warrior princess.   
"She told me a while ago that when she returned to Hapes after her studies were complete that she would have to marry within 6 months. It's been about 5 months since she left. I guess it was only a matter of time before it happened," he said.   
"Does she write any more?" Tria asked.   
"Uh, yeah. Just stuff about when the formal invitations should be arriving, and how that has all of the information on it."   
"Maybe we should inform Master Skywalker." 

*** 

Tenel Ka leaned against the balcony railing, a champagne flute in one gloved hand. She looked up at the stars, wondering if her friends were reading her letter. She thought about how so much had changed since she left Yavin 4. When she returned, she was given only a few days of rest before she was thrown into politics. Her parents were happy to see her at first, but as the issue of marriage approached they had this continual expression of sadness on their faces. It really bothered Tenel Ka seeing her parents that way, but it had been her decision. When she tried to talk to her mother about it, her mother said that it was okay to marry at such a young age, and that she supported Tenel Ka's decision.   
Now Tenel Ka was having doubts about returning home.   
"Are you okay, darling?" came a voice from the balcony doorway. She lazily looked over her shoulder at Deric. He was only a few inches taller than her, with dark, cropped hair, and light eyes. Like all Hapan men, he was very attractive and toned.   
"Yes, Deric, I'm fine," she replied casually. She stared down into the bubbling champagne. Maybe it was the drink that was making her dwell on the past.   
She felt Deric's presence cross the distance between them. He, too, was carrying a flute full of champagne.   
"Are you sure?" he asked, gazing into her eyes. She nodded a 'yes'. "You've been so melancholy lately. It's hard not to think you're having doubts about things."   
"I've been thinking. It's been a while since things slowed down enough to offer me that privilege." She sighed, and took a sip from her glass. "I'm worried about my parents," she said, letting him know what was bothering her.   
"Why is that? Their Majesties seem fine to me," he commented lightly. He leaned his back against the railing to look at her.   
"You haven't known them as long as I have. They are concerned about me."   
"Concerned? Is there something to be concerned about regarding you, love?" he asked.   
"No. They think that I rushed into marriage too quickly. They believe that I returned home without thinking the consequences through." She shrugged and downed the rest of the champagne.   
"Marriage was a consequence, wasn't it?" he asked.   
"Yes, it was."   
"So, I was a consequence."   
"I didn't say that," she insisted. "I had to marry within 6 months. I met with many people, and I chose you."   
"Does that mean you love me more than anyone else?"   
Tenel Ka sighed. The one thing about Deric she could not stand was his constant questioning of her love.   
"It means I found you tolerable," she answered truthfully. "Deric, you know I can't lie to you. And I won't lie to you, but I don't think your questioning of my love will do either of us any good."   
He hadn't been listening to the last part. "I'm tolerable?! So, you don't have any feelings for me what-so-ever. I was just the most tolerable candidate!"   
Now Deric was angry.   
"Deric, please," she pleaded, touching his arm gently. "You only bring this upon yourself."   
"It might help a little if I were marrying someone who actually had feelings for me beyond 'tolerable'." He downed his glass. "Excuse me."   
Hastily, he walked away. 

*** 

Her message had been short and desperate: _Please, come as soon as you can._   
And as soon as they could, her friends had assembled in the Lightning Rod and had gotten into hyperspace bound for Hapes.   
"It can't be good," Jaina said, breaking the silence in the cockpit. Her and Zekk sat side by side, the only ones awake on the ship.   
"I don't even know her that well, and I can feel her distress growing," he commented. "Hell, I didn't even think she had emotions."   
"Everyone has emotions. She just hid hers really well." Jaina rested her head in her palm, and looked over at Zekk. "There's something that's really bothering her. She wouldn't talk about it over the comm, probably because her grandmother monitors any transmission made out of the palace. I don't like this feeling. It's not good."   
"Yeah, I know, you already said that before."   
"How long until we get there?"   
"About 2 days. Well, I'm going to bed. You should get some sleep, too, you know," he said, standing.   
"I know," she smiled. He kissed her on the forehead left the cockpit. 

*** 

**Part Four**

They had stood outside the Rod for a few minutes before Tenel Ka came running across the landing pad towards them.   
"Familiar people!" she cried in relief and hugged everyone, even Tria. "I am so glad you could make it as soon as you could."   
Everyone had a startled impression on their faces for Tenel Ka had gotten her arm replaced, and had failed to mention it to them in her last letter. She had lost her arm in a lightsaber accident at the Academy years before, and she refused to get a replacement, relying on her strength to overcome the obstacle.   
"Your message sounded pretty urgent," Jaina commented.   
"I,um...we probably shouldn't talk about it out here," Tenel Ka said nervously, eyes fleeting around the landing pad.   
"When do we get to meet this Deric guy of yours?" Jacen asked.   
"Soon, hopefully. The council is in session and he insisted on filling in for me so I could meet you out here. They should be breaking for lunch soon. In the meantime, I shall show you to your quarters." 

*** 

"Tenel Ka, what's wrong?" Jaina asked her friend as she sat on the couch in her assigned quarters.   
"It's everything," she admitted, taking a seat next to Jaina. "Deric has an issue with my love for him. He's constantly questioning me of it. Truth is, I don't love him, I tolerate him. About a week or so ago, I told him that he was tolerable. Now he either won't speak to me at all, or he'll try to win my love with little things. Like flowers or gifts. Then there are my parents. When they are around me, they have this constant look of sadness. It bugs me, a lot. My life is so busy now. I realized on the landing pad I hadn't told anyone of my decision to replace my arm. Suddenly my life was so hectic that it was impossible only having one arm."   
"I know we all noticed, but we weren't about to question it. As for your parents, don't let it stress you out. It's probably nothing. And as for Deric, if you can tolerate him now, maybe you'll be able to love him someday."   
"This is a fact," she said, a faint smile touching her lips.   
Jaina smiled in return. "You know that's the first time since I arrived here that I've truly seen you be yourself."   
"I haven't been much of myself lately." Her comm-link buzzed. "Excuse me." Click. "Yes?" Pause. "Yes, we'll meet you there. Is anything wrong?" Pause. "Again?" she sighed. "Damn. We'll be there in 5." Click.   
"Problems?"   
"Yes. 3 months ago a Trade Agreement was signed. We've had nothing but problems since. A freighter was shot down this morning in our territory. It was traveling along one of the new trade routes, and was shot by the other government."   
"Oh no."   
"It comes at an unfortunate time. Well, we should gather everyone. We'll be meeting Deric for lunch. If you want to come with, of course," Tenel Ka said.   
"Sure. I'm starved. Besides, I've got to see who this guy is." 

*** 

"Darling, how are you?" Deric greeted Tenel Ka with a small kiss on her cheek.   
"Good, yourself?"   
"I could be better. Can you believe the nerve of the--?"   
"Yes, it is a grave matter." Tenel Ka swept an arm out to introduce her friends. "Deric, these are my friends from the Academy." She introduced them all by name, and everyone greeted him as suited his title of Lord.   
"Well, it is good to meet all of you. I have heard so many stories about your adventures."   
They proceeded to eat, and have a tour of the palace and grounds. After talking for hours after dinner, they all returned to their chambers. 

*** 

**Part Five: The Wedding**

The wedding hall was packed with lords and ladies, news reporters and cameras, and all sorts of government officials. Tenel Ka had to repeatedly run herself through Jedi calming techniques to suppress the nervousness she was feeling. The gown she was wearing was pure shimmering white, and was very restricting. She hoped she wouldn't have to run for her life in it for she would never be able to draw deep enough breaths without passing out. Her mother had come into the small waiting room she was in and had talked to her for a little while, but Tenel Ka hadn't heard a word her mother had said. And now it was time for her to walk down that aisle to the man she would spend the rest of her life with.   
It was blur in her mind as she walked down the aisle and stood facing Deric. He looked happy, nervous, and excited all at once. The minister said an opening to the ceremony, something in hapan that half the crowd probably didn't understand, but nevertheless, it sounded beautiful.   
"I invite any at this time that have reason why this marriage should not take place to please speak now or forever hold your peace."   
Tenel Ka's heart skipped a beat, fearing that someone might. The few seconds stretched into nervous eternity.   
"Very well. Do you, Lord Deric Kellon--"   
"Wait!"   
Tenel Ka's head turned toward the sound only to discover it had been Jacen who had halted the ceremony.   
"Tenel Ka, you can't marry him because I..I love you."   
The whole hall erupted into commotion. Jacen was very well aware of all of the eyes that stared at him in disbelief. Tria was dumbfounded next to him. Tenel Ka quickly looked at Deric. He looked like he was going to hit Jacen. She looked at her parents. They were looking at Jacen, a small smile spread across their faces revealing that they were happy that this had happened. Unable to deal with the commotion, she gathered her skirt and ran out of the hall, followed closely by Jacen and Deric. 

*** 

"Stay away from her! You've done enough damage for today!" Deric shouted at Jacen.   
"She's my friend and I need to talk to her!" Jacen shouted back.   
"She'll talk to you when she's ready to! Now go away before I order the guards to take you away!" he threatened.   
"You can't keep me away from her forever," Jacen growled and stormed away.   
Deric sighed and leaned his head against the wall of Tenel Ka's chambers where both of the men had ended up after fleeing the hall. However, Tenel Ka had not shown up there. It seemed no one knew where she was, but she was still in the Palace. Settling down on the couch, Deric waited. 

*** 

Jacen found Tenel Ka in one of the Palace's many gardens. She was crouched over, hiding by one of the big trees, crying.   
"Tenel Ka..." he said softly, approaching her gently.   
"Fuck you," he heard her say gently. Now he was confused.   
"Deric's-"   
"Fuck you, Jacen! Fuck you for thinking that telling me you love me now will really make a difference! Do you know how long I waited for you?" she said, suddenly standing and confronting him.   
"You--"   
"I've waited too fucking long. I don't give a shit what you think now. I'm marrying Deric, and I don't care what you think!" She started sobbing again. "Why? Why did you decide to tell me today of all days?"   
"It's because today I realized what all of these feelings I had for you meant. I guess now it's too late," he said.   
"Yes, it is."   
"Did you love--"   
"Yes. I did love you back at the Academy. In my selfish thoughts I decided that I rather leave and marry someone else than not be with you. Times change, and people change. I have now chosen a path far different from the path you chose, and there's no turning back. All I can say is, I'm sorry," she said, saddened.   
"Sorry for what?"   
"Sorry for not telling you how I felt sooner. Maybe things would've turned out differently."   
"Yeah, maybe," he answered. She stepped forward, held the sides of his face in her delicate hands and kissed him gently on the lips.   
"Goodbye, Jacen," she said as she walked away, fresh tears falling. 

***   
**Epilogue**

Jacen stood outside of Zekk's quarters, waiting for the door to be answered. He was a flood of emotion: anger at himself, sadness over the whole situation, upset that she had rejected him so easily, and so many other emotions that merged together in grief.   
"Yeah? Oh, hey, Jace, what's up? Except for the whole wedding thing, I mean," Zekk said.   
"Do you have any stashed away liquor?" he asked.   
"What would make you think I'd have something like that? You know we're both not of drinking age."   
"Do you or not?"   
"Yeah, I got some stuff in the Rod. C'mon. So, did you talk to her?" he asked Jacen as they walked down the hall toward the docks.   
"Which her?"   
"Either of them. All I know is that after you left the hall, Tria ran out the other door towards her quarters," he said.   
"Fawk. I haven't talked to Tria. I doubt she'll want to talk to me, though. There goes that relationship. I talked to Tenel Ka."   
"Yeah. What'd she say?"   
"As it turns out she loved me back at the Academy, and that was the sole reason why she left. She told me she was marrying Deric, gave me a kiss and said 'goodbye'."   
"Oooh. Hence, you're looking for something to dull the pain."   
"Yeah." They reached the docks and entered the Rod. As it turned out, Zekk had a vast collection of liquor stored in a secret compartment in the kitchen.   
"I keep 'em in the kitchen cuz who would think to look in the kitchen for a secret compartment?"   
"Good idea. What do you have?" Jacen asked.   
"Rum, brandy, gin, and wine. Wine's for special occasions, of course, but everything else you're open to drink till you puke," Zekk offered. "If I might make a suggestion, the gin with fizz-berry juice is really good."   
"Okay, let's go with that." 

*** 

Jaina had looked everywhere for Jacen and Zekk. Both weren't in their quarters, and she couldn't find them anywhere else. Sighing in defeat, she tried the Rod...only to walk in on both of them, drunk.   
"Jaina!" they both cried as soon as they saw her.   
"Hi," she said suspiciously eying the glass Jacen had in his had and the bottle on the floor. She took the glass from him and sniffed. "Gin and fizz-berries," she concluded before swiging the rest of it, which was only a sip or two. "Good stuff. Now I probably don't have to guess why Jacen's drunk, but Zekk...why are you drunk?"   
"Misery loves company," he suggested with a smile. Jaina shook her head.   
"Okay. Both of you have obviously had your fill, and I don't want to deal with either of you puking." She took the gin bottle and put it back in the kitchen. "You know mom and dad'll flip if they find out about this."   
"I don't care, Jaya, I've got nothing to lose now. Hell, Tria probably never wants to see me again, and Tenel Ka already told me good-bye. I have NOTHING to lose."   
Jaina looked worried as she curled up on the couch between the guys. She consulted her chronometer. "It's after midnight. I should probably get you guys back to your quarters. C'mon."   
"I don't think I can walk," Jacen said. She sighed in annoyance.   
"Okay, stand. Good. Now try walking." Jacen managed to sway so much he almost hit the wall. "Never mind." Jaina walked up to him and looped her arm in his. She did the same with Zekk. "Now, if we can get past security without getting caught, you guys owe me, big time."   
"Okay," they agreed. 

*** 

"He was drunk last night," Jaina mentioned to Tenel Ka over breakfast the next morning.   
"I don't want to--"   
"He never gets drunk. He was ranting about how he didn't care who found out he was drunk cuz he had nothing to lose." Jaina took a sip of her tea. "So where's Deric? I hope he's taking this better than Jacen."   
"He was still in bed when I left earlier."   
Jaina raised an eyebrow at her friend.   
"We are officially married, even though there was no ceremony. All of the documents have been signed. I even got my ring. If I wanted to back out of it now, things would be difficult. I have no desire to back out. As I have said before I have made my decision." 

   [1]: mailto:divinity@subdimension.com



End file.
